The Black Twins
by Quidditchchicky
Summary: AU. Sirius Black survived that fateful night at the Ministry. It's the begining of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year. But the story's not about them. Join Castor and Pollux Black as they meet their father, in a new country, with new friends
1. Leaving

Christine, Chris, had lost everything. In one day she lost her husband, her brother, and her best friend. Her husband was in jail, for murdering 13 people, and her brother and best friend dead because of him. She still had one living friend, but he couldn't be there for her 24/7. He couldn't spend more than a week in her house. Sadly he was a werewolf, and, therefore, not able to spend a week in a house occupied by children. That brought her to the main problem, the twins. Not just any twins, Black twins.

Pollux and Castor Black were little devils, and that was putting it lightly. They were the only family Chris had left. Sure they were little devils, but with their father who can blame them. She had decided to move to Canada, for their sakes. Everyone would judge them, because of their father never gave them a chance.

Pollux looked exactly like his father did when he was a baby. Pitch-black hair, grey eyes, long dark lashes, and light skin were this boys claim to fame. Pollux had Chris' nose and cheekbones, making him handsome even as a baby. Chris' brother had often said that he'd be quite the heartbreaker someday.

Castor looked exactly like Pollux, down to the toes. Both boys were extremely energetic, and ever since they learned to walk they had been unstoppable. Chris had the feeling that one of the two would eventually need glasses, a trait, from her side of the family. Chris had black hair, though not as black as the twins, chocolate brown eyes, surrounded by glasses, and a thin build. Her nose was small and a bit pointy, but it gave her certain elegance.

Leaving Britain was her only choice. They would return when the twins learned to deal with who, and what, their father was.


	2. Return

Chris never thought she'd be back. Sure she'd told Remus she would be, but not this soon. It had been 15 years since she had left and she was _still_ dreading it. Pollux and Castor had said they were ready. It was their choice. Remus Lupin, her last living British friend, had also owled her to get her to come home, they apparently _needed_ to talk.

So the Blacks had headed out. They were going back. It didn't matter where they had come from, just that they were going back. They had caught the first plane to London and were now waiting for Remus. They had been sitting for 5 minutes when there was a deafening blast.

"Oh my god," Chris whispered as she saw the hooded figures advance, "he's back."

"Mum what's going on?" asked Pollux, clearly terrified.

"It's Death Eaters," Chris replied.

"Voldemort's gang?" Castor asked.

"Yes, it's them," moaned Chris, " come on you two let's get out of here."

"But Mum, what about the muggles?" both twins asked.

"The Aurors will help them, we've got to find Remus." Chris set off running. The twins looked at each other then followed her. They easily caught up to their mother, they weren't Quidditch players for nothing, and asked what Remus looked like.

"If he still looks like he did 15 years ago then he has long, light brown hair and is about 6 feet tall."

"Is that him?" asked Pollux, pointing to a man who resembled his mother's description. He had his wand drawn and was firing hexes faster than sound. He finally succeeded in stunning the 3 Death eaters he had been fighting.

"I think so, one second, wait here. And for heavens sake stay low." Chris ran over to the man and whispered, "Moony? Is that you?" in his ear. After jumping 5 feet into the air looked at her and answered.

"What do you think Chrissy? Where are Pollux and Castor?"

"Over there. Let's go." They ran back to the twins, "Come on you two. Remus do you have a portkey?"

"Of course Chrissy. How else would we get to Headquarters?"

"Fine can we please just go, and STOP CALLING ME CHRISSY"

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist Chris. Let's go." Remus didn't realize it, but he had used one of Sirius' old lines. Chris' insides churned, but she put on a fake smile and grabbed on to the old shoe. "All right in three, two, one..."

Chris felt the familiar tug behind her naval and they were off. To the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, number twelve Grimmald Place.

When they arrived Chris let out a soft scream. She was looking strait into those grey eyes that had captivated her all those years ago. There standing right in front of her stood her husband.

"OH MY GOD!" Chris screamed, "What is he doing here?"

"Now Chris calm down it's not what you think..." Remus began but was quickly cut off.

"Not what I think... Not what I think. Then WHAT is it Remus. It looks like Sirius Black is standing right in front of me. And look at that, he's not running, you'd think he would be. He's just standing there like a stunned idiot. So Remus... WHAT IS IT THEN?"

"This is Headquarters..." But he was cut off again.

"I GET THAT REMUS. WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY HE'S HERE!"

"Come on boy's lets leave them alone for awhile," whispered Remus, to Pollux and Castor. After they left Remus placed a silencing charm on the room.

"I'm here because it's my house Chris," Sirius said simply, "I didn't do what you think I did."

"THAT MUST BE IT. WELL THEN SIRIUS IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT WHO DID? Hmmmm? WHO KILLED MY BROTHER," Chris broke down, then almost pleading, "Who killed him Sirius?"

"It was Peter," Sirius replied, his voice full of anger, "It was Peter."

"Peter's dead Sirius. YOU KILLED HIM. Or don't you remember? All those years in Azkaban must have screwed your brain up." Sirius' eye's suddenly flashed.

"_You, _obviously, have no idea about Azkaban. The dementors make you relive the worst part of your life. Believe me Peter getting away is one of the worst, tying with seeing the house destroyed and James and Lily dead. You don't understand Chris. I'd never give them to Voldemort, but I did the next worst thing. I gave their lives to Peter. He was the spy. He handed them over. But I did kill them. It is my fault. So go on Chris. Keep on yelling. I've faced worse things then your wrath," Sirius said sharply.

"What do you mean 'Peter getting away'? He DIDN'T get away. YOU killed him Sirius."

"No I didn't. You remember how we, James, Peter, and I, became Animagus? And how Peter was a rat? _I _cornered _him_, he yelled some nonsense about how I killed them, cut off his own finger, blew up the street, and then transformed into the little rat he always was."

"But YOU were their secret-keeper. They would've told me if they switched."

"That's what Remus thought at first. I told James not to tell anyone. It was the perfect bluff. No one would think of a talentless little creature like Peter. If no one new, no one could tell anyone we'd switched. Everyone would think it was me. So even if Lord Moldy-Voldy got a hold of me I couldn't tell him." It was all falling into place. Of course it hadn't been him. He would never have done that to them.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't think it could be true, but all the evidence. I'm sorry," Chris finished lamely.

"As long as you believe me now, it's all right," Sirius said lovingly, "Were those the twins with you?"

"Yes."

"But they're so big"

"It'd seem that way to you but I was just happy to get them out of diapers." Sirius laughed.

"Well I'm sorry for leaving you with them for so long."

"You should be. They're always booby-trapping _everything._"Chris sighed.

"Can I meet them?"

"Of course, let's go then." Chris smiled. Everything was going to be normal again.


	3. Many Meetings

"Come on boy's lets leave them alone for awhile," whispered Remus, to Pollux and Castor. Then he placed a silencing charm on the room.

"That's our dad," asked Pollux in awe, "He doesn't seem crazy."

"Don't let him hear you call him crazy, he gets enough from the Order," laughed Remus.

"But wasn't he in Azkaban?" Castor asked.

"Yes he was. Do you want to know what happened since you moved away?"

"Yes!" the twins chorused.

"All right. He was in Azkaban until your third year..." Remus began Sirius' story, not leaving anything, he knew, out. The twins listened in fascination as they learned what their father had been forced to go through. After the story was done they went down to the kitchen and were shocked to see the number of people there to meet them.

"Oh you must be Sirius' boy's," said a plump, redheaded woman, "My name's Molly Weasley, and these are my boys; Bill (she pointed to a tall, thin man with long, red hair pulled into a ponytail, and a dragon fang earring similar to Pollux's), Charlie (a heavy set boy with numerous burns on his arms), Fred and George (tall, identical twins who were bent over something, and wearing dragon skin jackets) and Ron (tall with short hair playing chess with a bushy haired girl), and my little girl, Ginny.

Pollux turned to where Molly was pointing and felt his eyes bulge out of his head. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her short, red hair fell around her face gracefully; her deep brown eyes sparkled as she laughed at a black haired boy attempting to cook. Castor hit his brother's arm, hard. Pollux looked at Castor. His eye's were saying what he couldn't "Get yourself together Pollux. Put your eyes back in your skull and let's figure out who the other two are".

"Um hi," Pollux whispered.

"Hello. I'm Castor and that's my brother Pollux. We know all the Weasley's now, but who are you two?" Castor asked motioning to the black haired boy and brown haired girl.

"Oh sorry. I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter," the bushy haired girl answered.

"Nice to meet you," Pollux muttered.

"I'm very sorry about Pollux, he doesn't do greetings very well," Castor explained. Pollux blushed. 'Why did he have to be so strait forward?'

"You didn't look at my scar," Harry said in amazement.

"Sorry were we supposed to?" Pollux asked, snapping out of his momentary stupor.

"No. It's just that everyone looks at my scar when they meet me," explained Harry, "I'm glad you didn't, it's rather annoying."

"Why would anyone want to look at a gross scar that never healed?" asked Castor.

"Because he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived," said an amazed Ron.

"HE IS?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Kick-The-Bucket?"

"The boy who wouldn't what?" asked Hermione.

"Kick-The-Bucket," Pollux repeated slowly.

"Is that what they call me in Canada?" asked Harry.

"Nope just half the population at Albert's Academy of Magic. Most of the parents thought Voldy-poo had the right idea about muggleborns."

"Voldy-poo? Who came up with that?" Ginny asked as she sat down. Pollux blushed.

"Why dear Pollux of course," replied Castor, "We've been calling him that since... what third year?"

"Yah. Third," mumbled Pollux.

"It suits him. Voldy-poo," muttered Ginny.

"So do you guys have school Quidditch teams?" asked Castor.

"Yah. What do you play?" asked Ron.

"Well Castor is a Beater, and I'm a Chaser," said Pollux.

"Good, because we need one Chaser and two Beaters"

"Ron you don't even know what house they'll be in," snapped Hermione.

"I'll bet they're Gryffindor," said Ginny.

"Probably, they are Sirius' kids," laughed Harry.

"What positions do you play?" asked Castor.

"Well Ron's Keeper, Harry's Seeker, and I'm Chaser now," supplied Ginny. The door burst open and Sirius tackled the twins, literally. He slammed into them and fell to the floor, hugging them madly.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET OFF OF THEM!" screamed Chris.

"MUM? Help us," yelled Pollux.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET OFF OF MY SON'S."

"Fine, you don't have to go middle naming," sighed Sirius. He helped the twins up then looked at them, and broke down sobbing.

"They're so big, it feels like just yesterday I was changing DIAPERS."

"DAD!" both boys shouted, blushing furiously.

"BUT NOW THEY'RE TALLER THAN MEEEEE."

"Sirius, it's time for dinner," shouted Molly.

"YAY FOOD." Sirius ran into the kitchen with Castor on his heals.

"Are you sure he's sane?" asked Pollux.

"Oh he's fine," said Harry.

"Are you sure, I mean I trust Remus but..."

"He's always like this you'll get used to it."

"But..."

"Drop it." So the two of them made their way to the kitchen so they could eat, be merry, and, in Pollux's case, asked to sing Jingle Bells with his father, even though it was the 30th of July.


	4. Dancing Turkeys

Ginny caught herself starring again. 'Pull yourself together Ginny' she mentally scolded herself, 'You've just met him.' Ginny was referring to Pollux Black. The young girl was in love, she new it. Ever since she had met him, about 20 minutes ago, she had to stop herself from starring at him. She loved the way his black hair fell around his shoulders, his beautiful grey eyes, the way he held himself (she was more than amazed when they found out he was taller than Ron). She especially loved the Dragon Fang that hung from his right ear. She had always liked Bill's, but on Pollux it seemed much cooler.

Ginny glanced over at Castor. She could tell the two of them were twins, but there were so many differences. Both Black's had the same face, but that was about it. Unlike Fred and George, Castor and Pollux looked like they tried to look different. Pollux had a good build, it came with playing Quidditch after all, but Castor looked like he spent hour's everyday working out. To put it simply he was buff. Castor's hair was also short, not extremely, it fell around his ears. Castor was a bit shorter than Pollux, not to noticeable; really there was only one big difference. Castor had glasses.

"Ginny would you pass the turkey?" Harry asked, snapping Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sure Harry," Ginny said, passing the carrots to him.

"Thanks Ginny. So Pollux, what was Canada like?" asked Harry.

"Well, no offence, but it's a lot cleaner in Canada."

"Cleaner?"

"Yah, the cities are more spread out, so there isn't that much pollution. And where we came from, it wasn't dusty."

"CASTOR JAMES BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?"

"Nothing Mum, I swear," Castor said puzzled, "What happened?"

"The turkey started dancing, and you're telling me it wasn't you," accused Chris. Fred and George looked at her.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Fred asked his twin. Chris had begun the questioning.

"Shoot she's almost here, sorry I have to go," sighed Pollux, "If you tell her I will hunt you down and... use your imagination."

"That was you?" asked an amazed Ginny. Pollux blushed.

"Yep, but Castor is usually responsible for the pranks so she goes after him first. But I really have to go." He began to walk towards the door.

"POLLUX MARCUS BLACK! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Pollux ran, fast. He was at the stairs in a matter of seconds. "OH NO YOU DON'T." Chris pulled out her wand. "ACCIO POLLUX"

Pollux didn't stand a chance. He was thrown backwards towards his mother. Sirius poked his head through the door, and then retracted it quickly.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CHARMING FOOD?"

"Don't do it," replied Pollux dully.

"Exactly. And WHAT did you do?"

"Charmed it."

"What if your father had eaten it?"

"It would've danced in his stomach?" asked Pollux hopefully.

"NO! HE WOULD HAVE DIED. That's what happens when boys like you don't follow rules, people die."

"You always say someone's going to die," said Castor, "when really it's not possible." Sirius ran in and put his hand over Castor's mouth.

"Never," hissed Sirius, "talk back to a Potter woman, they have large imaginations."

"She's a Potter?" asked Harry.

"SIRIUS!" screamed Chris, then sighed. "Yes Harry I am. Your father was my twin brother. We moved right after he was killed."

"Then why didn't I go live with you?" asked Harry, "I had to live with Aunt Petunia."

"First, there was the blood protection, only able to be used by Lily's relatives. Second, I had twins, Sirius Black's twins. I could barely handle them."

"Are they anything like Sirius?"

"Yes. Pure evil." Chris laughed. "And they're about as pig-headed as he is."

"Then all is forgiven." Harry smiled. The door creaked open.

"Who is they Kreature wonders. They are masters, but Kreature knows them not."

"Get out elf. NOW," Sirius yelled at the house elf, "Stupid thing."

"Who was that?" asked Castor.

"Family house elf. Just don't talk to him." Sirius scowled.

"He's the reason Sirius almost died." Harry scowled. "He sent me looking for Sirius when I thought he had been captured. His crazy cousin almost killed him."

"Which one?" asked Chris.

"Bella." Sirius scowled.

"Ah yes Bella. She's the evilest one right?"

"Of course. Andy was always the good one." The Doorbell rang followed closely by the mad screams of Sirius' mother. "Hey guys follow me. It's time to meet Grandma."


End file.
